falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportBilly.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBilly.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Surprised 00 A1a NPCMBilly: Спасибо! Большое вам спасибо. Здесь все по-другому. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0019EF73 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF74 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF74_1.xwm 10/07/2014 21:37 1412692656 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0019EF74_1 0019EF74_1 N Sad 00 A1b Наверное, я очень долго там просидел. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0019EF73 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF74 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF74_3.xwm 02/18/2015 22:36 1424273768 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0019EF74_3 0019EF74_3 N Worried 00 A1c Что мне теперь делать? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Я отведу тебя в безопасное место. qgMS01 MS01 0019EF73 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF74 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF74_2.xwm 10/07/2014 21:37 1412692674 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0019EF74_2 0019EF74_2 N light hurts his eyes / InPain 01 A1a Billy: Ох. У меня так затекли ноги. Здесь так светло. Я очень давно не был на солнце. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 001843EE 00025 MS01BillyGetOut FFFFFFFF FormID 001843F3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\001843F3_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:35 1424273730 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__001843F3_1 001843F3_1 N Surprised 01 A2a Billy: Ох. У меня так затекли ноги. Ого, сейчас ночь, но так светло! В холодильнике всегда была кромешная тьма. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 001843EE 00025 MS01BillyGetOut FFFFFFFF FormID 001843F4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\001843F4_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:34 1424273699 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__001843F4_1 001843F4_1 N Afraid 02 A1a Bullet: Можете отдать их по-хорошему, или погибнуть, защищая. Вот он, человек, который пытался меня купить. Billy NPCMBilly CarolPeabody: О боже! Они хотят забрать Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C74 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C89 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C89_1.xwm 04/05/2014 00:20 1396632021 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C89_1 00106C89_1 N Puzzled 02 A2a Bullet: Можете отдать их по-хорошему, или погибнуть, защищая. Зачем я ему нужен? Billy NPCMBilly CarolPeabody: О боже! Они хотят забрать Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C74 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 0014CC97 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0014CC97_1.xwm 07/08/2014 21:42 1404830569 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0014CC97_1 0014CC97_1 N sullen, accusatory / Irritated 00 A1a Player Default: Мне было стыдно. Нужно было все исправить. Да, вам должно быть стыдно. Это было мерзко. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C6A 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C85 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C85_1.xwm 04/09/2014 01:37 1396982231 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C85_1 00106C85_1 N relieved / Irritated 00 A1b По крайней мере, вы вернулись за мной. Спасибо. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C6A 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C85 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C85_3.xwm 10/16/2014 21:22 1413469373 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C85_3 00106C85_3 N Worried 00 A1c Может, теперь пойдем домой? Я хочу узнать, что стало с мамой и папой. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C6A 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C85 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C85_2.xwm 04/05/2014 03:01 1396641668 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C85_2 00106C85_2 N Suspicious 00 B1a Player Default: Ты покажешь мне свой дом, и тогда я его ограблю. Вы что, хотите украсть мои карточки? Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C69 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C7E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C7E_1.xwm 04/05/2014 02:59 1396641574 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C7E_1 00106C7E_1 N Suspicious 00 B1b Мы не богачи. Вы не найдете ничего ценного. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C69 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C7E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C7E_2.xwm 04/05/2014 02:59 1396641594 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C7E_2 00106C7E_2 N Irritated 00 X1a Player Default: Это была уловка, чтобы Патрон отдал мне деньги. Могли бы меня предупредить. Я думал, что вы на самом деле меня продали. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C68 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C79 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C79_1.xwm 04/05/2014 03:00 1396641625 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C79_1 00106C79_1 N Irritated 00 Y1a Player Default: Ты хочешь пойти домой? Не хочешь рассказывать, да? Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C67 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C93 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C93_1.xwm 04/05/2014 03:01 1396641700 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C93_1 00106C93_1 N Irritated 00 Y1b Ладно. Идем домой и узнаем, что стало с мамой и папой. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00106C67 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C93 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C93_2.xwm 04/05/2014 03:02 1396641720 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C93_2 00106C93_2 N The "yes" is triumphant. / Grateful 02 A1a Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. Да! Уже столько времени прошло. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00102B64 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B68 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B68_1.xwm 10/01/2014 01:41 1412102519 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B68_1 00102B68_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION 02 A1b Дверь заело. Стреляй в нее. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ладно, ладно. Я тебя выпущу. qgMS01 MS01 00102B64 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B68 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B68_2.xwm 02/19/2015 01:31 1424284269 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B68_2 00102B68_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Angry 02 B1a Player Default: На эту уловку я не поддамся. Сволочь! Так нельзя! Выпусти меня! Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ладно, ладно. Я тебя выпущу. qgMS01 MS01 00102B63 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B66 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B66_1.xwm 04/04/2014 01:48 1396550920 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B66_1 00102B66_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION The "yes" is triumphant / Grateful 03 A1a Player Default: Ладно, ладно. Я тебя выпущу. Да! Я уже слишком долго здесь торчу. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00102B62 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6D_1.xwm 10/01/2014 01:41 1412102474 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6D_1 00102B6D_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION 03 A1b Скорее, стреляй в дверь. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00102B62 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6D_2.xwm 02/19/2015 01:31 1424284288 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6D_2 00102B6D_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Angry 03 B1a Player Default: Ни за что. Ты врешь. Сволочь! Так нельзя! Не бросай меня здесь! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00102B61 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6B_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:16 1396552597 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6B_1 00102B6B_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Disbelief 03 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю. Ты бросишь меня здесь? Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00102B60 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B69 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B69_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:20 1396552849 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B69_1 00102B69_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Afraid 03 X1b Стой! Вернись! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00102B60 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B69 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B69_2.xwm 04/04/2014 02:21 1396552860 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B69_2 00102B69_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Grateful 05 A1a Billy: Сволочь! Ты за это ответишь! Спасибо, мистер. Вы хороший. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DF228 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF22C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF22C_1.xwm 01/13/2014 23:06 1389629201 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF22C_1 000DF22C_1 N Grateful 05 A2a Billy: Сволочь! Ты за это ответишь! Спасибо, мэм. Вы хорошая. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DF228 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF22D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF22D_1.xwm 01/13/2014 23:07 1389629227 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF22D_1 000DF22D_1 N 00 A1a Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DF227 00010 MS01PCnearFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF229 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF229_1.xwm 01/15/2014 01:09 1389722941 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF229_1 000DF229_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION 00 A1b Я вас слышу. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DF227 00010 MS01PCnearFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF229 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF229_2.xwm 01/15/2014 01:09 1389722951 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF229_2 000DF229_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION 00 A1c Вытащите меня отсюда! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DF227 00010 MS01PCnearFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF229 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF229_3.xwm 01/15/2014 01:09 1389722967 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF229_3 000DF229_3 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Depressed 03 Y1a Player Default: С чего вдруг мне тебе верить? Я так устал. Мне так одиноко. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB818 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB81A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DB81A_1.xwm 01/11/2014 03:00 1389384039 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DB81A_1 000DB81A_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION pleading / Pleading 03 Y1b Может, просто откроете дверь, а? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ладно, ладно. Я тебя выпущу. qgMS01 MS01 000DB818 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000DB81A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DB81A_2.xwm 01/11/2014 03:00 1389384058 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DB81A_2 000DB81A_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION InPain 00 A1a Ох. У меня так затекли ноги. Billy NPCMBilly Billy: Здесь так светло. Я очень давно не был на солнце. qgMS01 MS01 00069807 00025 MS01BillyGetOut FFFFFFFF FormID 00069808 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00069808_1.xwm 12/06/2014 02:38 1417808331 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00069808_1 00069808_1 N demanding / Afraid 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Есть там кто? Выпустите меня! Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 0002BE33 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 0002BE54 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002BE54_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002BE54_1 0002BE54_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION He thinks they might be dead / Worried 00 A1a Мама? Папа? Вы здесь? Billy NPCMBilly CarolPeabody: Билли? Билли! qgMS01 MS01 0002A726 00070 MS01PeabodyReunite FFFFFFFF FormID 0002A731 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A731_1.xwm 10/16/2014 21:24 1413469457 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002A731_1 0002A731_1 N Happy 03 A1a MattPeabody: Сынок? Это ты? Это я. Это правда я. Billy NPCMBilly CarolPeabody: О боже! qgMS01 MS01 0002A723 00070 MS01PeabodyReunite FFFFFFFF FormID 0002A73E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A73E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002A73E_1 0002A73E_1 N Puzzled 05 A1a CarolPeabody: Мы думали, что ты умер. Что с вами? Вы совсем обгорелые, как и я. Billy NPCMBilly MattPeabody: Билли, мы гули. qgMS01 MS01 0002A721 00070 MS01PeabodyReunite FFFFFFFF FormID 0002A735 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A735_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002A735_1 0002A735_1 N reunited, thought he never see her again. / Happy 08 A1a CarolPeabody: Нам с папой не важно, как ты выглядишь. Мы все равно тебя любим. Я тоже тебя люблю, мама. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0002A71E 00070 MS01PeabodyReunite FFFFFFFF FormID 0002A734 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A734_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002A734_1 0002A734_1 N reunited, thought he never see them again / Happy 08 A1b Я так по вам скучал. Я так давно вас не видел. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0002A71E 00070 MS01PeabodyReunite FFFFFFFF FormID 0002A734 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A734_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002A734_2 0002A734_2 N Surprised 03 Y1a MattPeabody: Наверное, нам еще повезло. Многие не превратились в гулей, а умерли. Наверно, у нас какие-то особенные гены. Так вот почему вы похожи на меня. Billy NPCMBilly MattPeabody: Да, Билли, поэтому. qgMS01 MS01 0002A712 00100 MS01ThankPlayer FFFFFFFF FormID 0002A733 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A733_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002A733_1 0002A733_1 N Disbelief 05 B1a Player Default: Дальше разбирайся сам, малыш. Вы... вы меня здесь бросите? Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00029500 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00029507 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00029507_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00029507_1 00029507_1 N Angry 05 B1b Вы... сволочь. Я вас ненавижу! Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Да. Они умерли сотни лет назад. qgMS01 MS01 00029500 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00029507 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00029507_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00029507_2 00029507_2 N begging for his life / Afraid 01 A1a Player Default: Если цена хорошая, то да. Пожалуйста, не продавайте меня! Billy NPCMBilly Bullet: Даю 200 крышек прямо сейчас. qgMS01 MS01 00028D7F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028D87 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028D87_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028D87_1 00028D87_1 N Chiming in with his protector against someone that want to hurt him. / Angry 01 B1a Player Default: Что? Никогда! Да! Billy NPCMBilly Bullet: Тебе же хуже. Если передумаешь, приводи его в мой лагерь. qgMS01 MS01 00028D7E 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028D9B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028D9B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028D9B_1 00028D9B_1 N shocked and angry / Disbelief 01 Y1a Player Default: Сколько может стоить ребенок-гуль? Эй! Вы не имеете права меня продавать. Billy NPCMBilly Bullet: Много. Я дам тебе 200 крышек. qgMS01 MS01 00028D7B 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028DA3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA3_1 00028DA3_1 N Angry 04 A1a Player Default: Пошли, малыш. Нужно выкопать несколько ям. Сволочь! Ты за это ответишь! Billy NPCMBilly Billy: Спасибо, мистер. Вы хороший. qgMS01 MS01 00028D75 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028DA0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA0_1 00028DA0_1 N sullen / Disgust 04 B1a Player Default: Дело твое. Ясно. Вы думаете, что я товар, который можно продать. Billy NPCMBilly Billy: Спасибо, мистер. Вы хороший. qgMS01 MS01 00028D74 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C7F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C7F_1.xwm 04/04/2014 22:31 1396625512 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C7F_1 00106C7F_1 N indignant / Surprised 04 X1a Player Default: Черт, а ты умеешь торговаться. Вот тебе 350, и я забираю мальчишку. Вы пытались меня продать. Невероятно. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 00028D71 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C88 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C88_1.xwm 10/16/2014 21:20 1413469251 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C88_1 00106C88_1 N Angry 04 X1b Какая же вы сволочь. Billy NPCMBilly Billy: Спасибо, мистер. Вы хороший. qgMS01 MS01 00028D71 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C88 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C88_2.xwm 04/04/2014 22:21 1396624896 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C88_2 00106C88_2 N Angry 04 X2a Player Default: Черт, а ты умеешь торговаться. Вот тебе 350, и я забираю мальчишку. Вы... Вы меня продали! Вы сволочь! Billy NPCMBilly Billy: Спасибо, мистер. Вы хороший. qgMS01 MS01 00028D71 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 001A5580 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\001A5580_1.xwm 10/13/2014 22:04 1413212658 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__001A5580_1 001A5580_1 N The "yes" is triumphant. / Grateful 01 A1a Player Default: Я открою дверь. Да! Скорее бы выбраться отсюда. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285EC 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6C_1.xwm 10/01/2014 01:40 1412102437 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6C_1 00102B6C_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION 01 A1b Заело. Придется стрелять. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 000285EC 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6C_2.xwm 02/19/2015 01:30 1424284246 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6C_2 00102B6C_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Pleading 01 B1a Player Default: Еще чего. Я тебя выпущу, а ты меня грохнешь. Нет! У меня даже оружия нет никакого! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285EB 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F5_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F5_1 000285F5_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION very sad and lonely / Depressed 01 B1b Я так давно здесь сижу. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285EB 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F5 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F5_2.xwm 10/16/2014 02:47 1413402473 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F5_2 000285F5_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION demanding / Angry 01 B1c Выпустите меня! Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 000285EB 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F5 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F5_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F5_3 000285F5_3 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Afraid 01 X1a Player Default: Я просто ищу майонез. Может, посмотришь? Он на второй полке, рядом с пудингом. Это не смешно! Только ужасный злодей может так сказать ребенку, запертому в холодильнике! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285EA 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00028603 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028603_1.xwm 03/01/2015 05:00 1425160834 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028603_1 00028603_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION pleading / Pleading 01 X1b И вообще... пудинг я давно съел. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 000285EA 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00028603 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028603_2.xwm 03/01/2015 05:00 1425160848 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028603_2 00028603_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION pleading / Pleading 01 Y1a Player Default: Кто ты? Меня зовут Билли. Помогите мне! Я так давно здесь сижу. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 000285E9 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00028622 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028622_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028622_1 00028622_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION pleading / Pleading 01 Y2a Player Default: Кто ты? Какая разница! Просто выпустите меня. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 000285E9 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F112 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0006F112_1.xwm 01/16/2014 04:09 1389820149 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0006F112_1 0006F112_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION explaining why he did something stupid / Sad 02 Y1a Player Default: Как ты там оказался? Я спрятался здесь от бомбежки. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285E4 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00028623 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028623_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028623_1 00028623_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION explaining why he did something stupid / Sad 02 Y1b Но с этой стороны нет ручки. И тут очень темно. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Сейчас я открою дверь. qgMS01 MS01 000285E4 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00028623 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028623_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028623_2 00028623_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Depressed 02 Y2a Player Default: Как ты там оказался? Я не знаю, сколько я тут уже просидел. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285E4 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF238 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF238_1.xwm 04/04/2014 01:58 1396551502 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF238_1 000DF238_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Depressed 02 Y2b Долго. Очень долго. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285E4 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF238 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF238_2.xwm 04/04/2014 01:58 1396551523 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF238_2 000DF238_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION pleading / Pleading 02 Y2c Прошу вас. Я не хочу здесь умереть. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ладно, ладно. Я тебя выпущу. qgMS01 MS01 000285E4 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF238 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF238_3.xwm 04/04/2014 01:58 1396551539 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000DF238_3 000DF238_3 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Pleading 02 X1a Player Default: Может, ты врешь. Нет! Клянусь! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285E0 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6A_1.xwm 04/04/2014 01:53 1396551201 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6A_1 00102B6A_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION defensive, explaining his stupid act / Concerned 02 X1b Мне пришла в голову идея - забраться внутрь. А теперь я не могу отсюда вылезти. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285E0 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6A_2.xwm 04/04/2014 01:54 1396551246 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6A_2 00102B6A_2 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION pleading / Worried 02 X1c Если я попытаюсь что-нибудь выкинуть, стреляй. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ладно, ладно. Я тебя выпущу. qgMS01 MS01 000285E0 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B6A 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00102B6A_3.xwm 04/04/2014 01:56 1396551375 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B6A_3 00102B6A_3 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION wistful / Sad 01 Y1a Player Default: Так что за история с холодильником? Это произошло давным-давно. Еще до того, как все разрушили. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285DB 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FB_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:46 1424274397 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FB_1 000285FB_1 N remembering a bad time / Worried 01 Y1b Когда завыли сирены, я решил спрятаться в безопасном месте. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285DB 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FB 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FB_2.xwm 02/18/2015 22:46 1424274418 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FB_2 000285FB_2 N Afraid 01 Y1c Все стало дрожать и разваливаться, и тогда я просто залез в него. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285DB 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FB 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FB_3.xwm 02/18/2015 22:42 1424274152 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FB_3 000285FB_3 N Embarrassed / Apologetic 01 Y1d Когда все стихло, я попытался выбраться, но ручки с обратной стороны не было. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285DB 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FB 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FB_5.xwm 02/18/2015 22:46 1424274374 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FB_5 000285FB_5 N pleading / Pleading 01 Y1e Я просто хочу домой. Вы мне поможете? Пожалуйста! Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Пойдем искать твой дом. qgMS01 MS01 000285DB 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FB 4 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FB_4.xwm 02/18/2015 22:45 1424274327 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FB_4 000285FB_4 N shocked and angry / Disbelief 01 B1a Player Default: Ну, ты вылез. Счастливо, малыш. Эй! Не бросайте меня здесь! Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285DA 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0002860F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002860F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002860F_1 0002860F_1 N pleading / Pleading 01 B1b Может, найдете мне жилье? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Пойдем искать твой дом. qgMS01 MS01 000285DA 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0002860F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002860F_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002860F_2 0002860F_2 N relieved / Relieved 01 A1a Player Default: Я отведу тебя в безопасное место. Я хочу домой. Хочу найти маму и папу. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Пойдем искать твой дом. qgMS01 MS01 000285D9 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028628 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028628_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028628_1 00028628_1 N Trying to think of a come back and failing. / Defiant 01 X1a Player Default: Ты похож на еду, которая слишком долго пролежала в холодильнике. Да? Ну... Ну... не важно. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D8 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0002862D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002862D_1.xwm 01/16/2014 01:18 1389809937 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002862D_1 0002862D_1 N pleading / Pleading 01 X1b Вы поможете мне вернуться домой? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Пойдем искать твой дом. qgMS01 MS01 000285D8 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0002862D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002862D_2.xwm 01/16/2014 01:19 1389809976 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0002862D_2 0002862D_2 N Grateful 04 A1a Player Default: Пойдем искать твой дом. Спасибо. Я живу в Квинси. По крайней мере, жил раньше. Но я не знаю, как туда добраться. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028604 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028604_1.xwm 03/11/2015 06:17 1426029465 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028604_1 00028604_1 N Surprised 04 A1b Все так изменилось. Везде воронки от взрывов. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ну, наверное, тебе не повредит увидеть свой дом. Или то, что от него осталось. qgMS01 MS01 000285D4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028604 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028604_2.xwm 04/04/2014 02:29 1396553395 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028604_2 00028604_2 N Depressed 04 B1a Player Default: Ты должен сам решить, как жить дальше. Наверное, сяду здесь и буду ждать, когда меня кто-нибудь съест. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D3 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0002860C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002860C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo MS01__0002860C_1 0002860C_1 N pouting / Angry 04 B1b Спасибо и на этом. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ну, наверное, тебе не повредит увидеть свой дом. Или то, что от него осталось. qgMS01 MS01 000285D3 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0002860C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002860C_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo MS01__0002860C_2 0002860C_2 N Worried 04 X1a Player Default: Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но твои родители, скорее всего, уже умерли. Умерли? Вы правда так думаете? Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D2 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028625 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028625_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028625_2 00028625_2 N Trying not to cry / Depressed 04 X1b Значит, я остался совсем один. Кто обо мне позаботится? Вы? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ну, наверное, тебе не повредит увидеть свой дом. Или то, что от него осталось. qgMS01 MS01 000285D2 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028625 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028625_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028625_1 00028625_1 N denying the truth. sullen and defensive. / Defiant 04 X2a Player Default: Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но твои родители, скорее всего, уже умерли. Я вам не верю. Они живы и сейчас ищут меня. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D2 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028626 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028626_1.xwm 01/14/2014 22:26 1389713214 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028626_1 00028626_1 N pleading / Pleading 04 X2b Пожалуйста, отведите меня к ним. Ну или хотя бы к моему дому? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Ну, наверное, тебе не повредит увидеть свой дом. Или то, что от него осталось. qgMS01 MS01 000285D2 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028626 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028626_2.xwm 04/09/2014 01:24 1396981476 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028626_2 00028626_2 N Nervous 04 Y1a Player Default: Где ты жил? В Квинси. Но я не знаю, как туда добраться. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D0 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FD_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FD_1 000285FD_1 N a little sad as well as surprised / Nervous 04 Y1b Все так изменилось. Везде воронки от взрывов. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285D0 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FD 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FD_2.xwm 04/04/2014 02:30 1396553427 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FD_2 000285FD_2 N Worried 04 Y1c Я просто хочу выяснить, что стало с мамой и папой. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Пойдем искать твой дом. qgMS01 MS01 000285D0 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FD 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FD_3.xwm 04/09/2014 01:25 1396981532 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FD_3 000285FD_3 N Impressed 05 Y1a Player Default: Твои родители были хорошие? Да. Папа был лучше всех. И мама всегда обо мне заботилась. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Да. Они умерли сотни лет назад. qgMS01 MS01 000285CB 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285FE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285FE_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285FE_1 000285FE_1 N Worried 05 A1a Player Default: Ну, наверное, тебе не повредит увидеть свой дом. Или то, что от него осталось. Надеюсь, он уцелел. У меня там коллекция бейсбольных карточек осталась. Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Да. Они умерли сотни лет назад. qgMS01 MS01 000285CA 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028615 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028615_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:36 1396553774 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028615_1 00028615_1 N Disbelief 05 X1a Player Default: Можешь жить со мной. Значит, искать родителей мне уже не нужно? Billy NPCMBilly Player Default: Да. Они умерли сотни лет назад. qgMS01 MS01 000285C9 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F7_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:35 1396553724 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F7_1 000285F7_1 N really sad / Depressed 06 A1a Player Default: Да. Они умерли сотни лет назад. Вы правы. Не может быть, чтобы они выжили. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F9_1.xwm 02/07/2015 02:38 1423251536 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F9_1 000285F9_1 N "better than nothing" / Depressed 06 A1b Наверное, я буду жить с вами. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F9_2.xwm 10/16/2014 03:07 1413403628 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F9_2 000285F9_2 N Defiant 06 A3a Player Default: Да. Они умерли сотни лет назад. Нет. Я вам не верю. Они еще живы. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F111 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0006F111_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0006F111_1 0006F111_1 N Confident 06 A3b И мы их найдем. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F111 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0006F111_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0006F111_2 0006F111_2 N Worried 06 A3c Или, по крайней мере, узнаем, что с ними стало. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C4 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F111 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0006F111_3.xwm 04/05/2014 03:03 1396641783 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0006F111_3 0006F111_3 N Nervous 06 B1a Player Default: Нет, тебе нужно найти родителей. Тогда идем в Квинси. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C3 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028611 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028611_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028611_1 00028611_1 N Worried 06 B1b Мне нужно выяснить, что стало с мамой и папой. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C3 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028611 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028611_2.xwm 04/05/2014 03:03 1396641832 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028611_2 00028611_2 N Afraid 06 X1a Player Default: Либо это, либо оставайся один. Выбирай. Ужасная мысль. Я хочу найти маму и папу. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C2 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F8_1.xwm 04/05/2014 03:04 1396641847 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F8_1 000285F8_1 N Sad 06 X1b По крайней мере, мы можем выяснить, что с ними стало. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C2 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 000285F8 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000285F8_2.xwm 04/05/2014 03:04 1396641869 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__000285F8_2 000285F8_2 N Worried 06 Y1a Player Default: Что подсказывает тебе сердце? Они еще живы. Наверняка. Я хочу домой. Billy NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285C1 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 00028610 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00028610_2.xwm 04/04/2014 02:39 1396553976 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028610_2 00028610_2 N Afraid Отгоните от меня этих рыболюдей! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 0018441A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0018441A_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:56 1424275016 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__0018441A_1 0018441A_1 N Afraid Огромные краболюди! Бежим! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 0018441D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0018441D_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:55 1424274949 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__0018441D_1 0018441D_1 N Afraid Ай! Гигантские лобстеры! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 0018441F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0018441F_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:57 1424275053 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__0018441F_1 0018441F_1 N Afraid У них пушки! Бежим! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 00184420 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184420_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:58 1424275136 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__00184420_1 00184420_1 N Afraid Они нас застрелят! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 00184421 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184421_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:02 1424275367 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__00184421_1 00184421_1 N Afraid Они хотят нас убить! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 00184425 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184425_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:04 1424275494 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__00184425_1 00184425_1 N Afraid Ай! Защитите меня! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 0005977D FFFFFFFF FormID 0005977E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0005977E_1.xwm 11/21/2014 02:09 1416510568 File Not Found Combat Combat Flee MS01__0005977E_1 0005977E_1 N Depressed Вы правы. Не может быть, чтобы они выжили. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 002495C0 FFFFFFFF Billy GetIsID 1 GhoulChildRace FormID 00107787 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00107787_1.xwm 02/07/2015 02:38 1423251521 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo MS01__00107787_1 00107787_1 N Depressed Ну, наверное, я поброжу с вами немного. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 002495C0 FFFFFFFF Billy GetIsID 1 GhoulChildRace FormID 00107787 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00107787_2.xwm 04/07/2014 21:49 1396882147 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo MS01__00107787_2 00107787_2 N a bit muffled with echo. he's inside a refrigerator. / Angry Я хочу выбраться отсюда! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF Billy Billy GhoulChildRace FormID 0002861C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002861C_1.xwm Y 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__0002861C_1 0002861C_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION a bit muffled with echo. he's inside a refrigerator. / Afraid Вытащите меня отсюда! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF Billy Billy GhoulChildRace FormID 0002861D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002861D_1.xwm Y 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__0002861D_1 0002861D_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION monotone. He's been saying this for a long time with no reply. a bit muffled with echo. he's inside a refrigerator. Выпустите меня. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF Billy Billy GhoulChildRace FormID 0002861B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002861B_1.xwm Y 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__0002861B_1 0002861B_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Relieved По крайней мере, звезды выглядят так же. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 0002861E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002861E_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:09 1424275790 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__0002861E_1 0002861E_1 N Surprised От шоссе ничего не осталось. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 000DF239 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF239_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:05 1424275544 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__000DF239_1 000DF239_1 N Surprised Я и забыл, какое небо красивое. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 0018442B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0018442B_1.xwm 01/14/2014 23:13 1389715991 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__0018442B_1 0018442B_1 N Surprised Ох ты, эти здания совсем обрушились. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 000704FD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704FD_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:35 1418067347 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__000704FD_1 000704FD_1 N Surprised Папа Синди всегда говорил, чтобы она держалась подальше от старых холодильников. Что они опасны. Ох, как же он был прав. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 00184430 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184430_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:51 1424274704 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00184430_1 00184430_1 N Sad Я скучаю по маме. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 000704FE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704FE_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:37 1418067439 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__000704FE_1 000704FE_1 N Sad Без машин стало так тихо. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 000704FF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704FF_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:40 1418067636 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__000704FF_1 000704FF_1 N Sad Папа меня убьет за то, что я попал в тот холодильник. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 00070500 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00070500_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:39 1418067582 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00070500_1 00070500_1 N Sad Интересно, играет ли еще кто-нибудь в бейсбол. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 00184453 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184453_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:10 1424275830 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00184453_1 00184453_1 N Sad Даже воздух пахнет по-другому. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 00070501 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00070501_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:42 1418067721 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00070501_1 00070501_1 N Sad Ого. Похоже, тут все хотят нас убить. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF BillysIdles FormID 00070502 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00070502_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:41 1418067678 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00070502_1 00070502_1 N Surprised Это мой дом! Или то, что от него осталось. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF23A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF23A_1.xwm 01/15/2014 01:38 1389724721 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__000DF23A_1 000DF23A_1 N accusatory / Angry Вы сказали, что они умерли. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF23D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF23D_1.xwm 04/08/2014 22:15 1396970153 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__000DF23D_1 000DF23D_1 N А мы правильной дорогой идем? NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF FormID 00070503 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00070503_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:31 1418067075 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00070503_1 00070503_1 N Angry Мы идем не туда. Вы не домой меня ведете, да? NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF FormID 00070504 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00070504_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:33 1418067211 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00070504_1 00070504_1 N Surprised Может, выйдем отсюда? NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000DB819 FFFFFFFF FormID 00070505 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00070505_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:36 1418067391 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01__00070505_1 00070505_1 N Worried -1 A Кто там? NPCMBilly Billy: Выпустите меня! qgMS01 MS01 000A7D1C 00020 MS01BillyStart FFFFFFFF FormID 001D32D5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\001D32D5_1.xwm 04/09/2015 00:53 1428515634 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS01__001D32D5_1 001D32D5_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Grateful -1 A Спасибо! Большое вам спасибо. NPCMBilly Billy: Здесь все по-другому. qgMS01 MS01 000A7D1C 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0019C0D4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019C0D4_1.xwm 10/07/2014 21:36 1412692593 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS01__0019C0D4_1 0019C0D4_1 N reluctantly / Grateful -1 A По крайней мере, вы вызволили меня из холодильника. NPCMBilly Player Default: Я отведу тебя в безопасное место. qgMS01 MS01 000A7D1C 00030 MS01BillyOutOfFridge FFFFFFFF FormID 0015078A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0015078A_1.xwm 02/07/2015 02:35 1423251351 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS01__0015078A_1 0015078A_1 N Puzzled -1 A Вы меня продали, а теперь спасли? Зачем? NPCMBilly Player Default: Мне было стыдно. Нужно было все исправить. qgMS01 MS01 000A7D1C 00050 MS01BillyRescued FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C95 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00106C95_1.xwm 04/05/2014 02:47 1396640876 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS01__00106C95_1 00106C95_1 N Черт. Какая уродливая тварь. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000704F5 FFFFFFFF FormID 000704F6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704F6_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:27 1418066857 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous NoticeCorpse MS01__000704F6_1 000704F6_1 N a bit muffled with echo. he's inside a refrigerator. / Afraid Не бросайте меня здесь! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF Billy Billy GhoulChildRace FormID 0002A745 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0002A745_1.xwm Y 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0002A745_1 0002A745_1 N SOMDialogue_FX_OCCLUSION Angry Сволочь. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF231 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF231_1.xwm 01/15/2014 22:51 1389801109 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF231_1 000DF231_1 N Surprised Это же мой родной город. Это Квинси! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF232 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF232_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:22 1424276567 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF232_1 000DF232_1 N Surprised Патрон... убит! NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000704FA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704FA_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:30 1418067013 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000704FA_1 000704FA_1 N Worried Надеюсь, мы узнаем, что стало с мамой и папой. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 00059782 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00059782_1.xwm 04/08/2014 22:11 1396969886 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00059782_1 00059782_1 N Happy О, у вас собака. Я люблю собак. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF235 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF235_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:24 1424276643 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF235_1 000DF235_1 N Worried Наверное, я очень долго просидел в холодильнике. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 00184403 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184403_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:47 1424274479 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00184403_1 00184403_1 N Worried А мы правильной дорогой идем? NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0018440B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0018440B_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:14 1424276077 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0018440B_1 0018440B_1 N Concerned Надеюсь, мы скоро придем домой. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF233 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF233_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:24 1424276672 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF233_1 000DF233_1 N Concerned Какой я был дурак, что попался в этот холодильник. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 00184418 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184418_1.xwm 02/18/2015 22:48 1424274534 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00184418_1 00184418_1 N Sad Наверное, Синди тоже умерла. Она жила в моем квартале. Была на год старше меня. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF234 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF234_1.xwm 04/08/2014 22:14 1396970076 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF234_1 000DF234_1 N Disbelief Здесь все так изменилось. Словно после большой войны. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF236 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF236_1.xwm 01/15/2014 22:59 1389801563 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF236_1 000DF236_1 N Disbelief А чем теперь люди питаются? Магазинов же не осталось. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 00184419 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00184419_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:13 1424275992 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00184419_1 00184419_1 N Happy Я рад, что вы мне помогаете. NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF237 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000DF237_1.xwm 01/15/2014 23:00 1389801611 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF237_1 000DF237_1 N Happy Да? NPCMBilly qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000704FB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704FB_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:56 1418068582 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000704FB_1 000704FB_1 N Так и будете молчать? NPCMBilly DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF Billy GetIsID 1 GhoulChildRace FormID 00084A07 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00084A07_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A07_1 00084A07_1 N Что вы на меня так смотрите? NPCMBilly DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF Billy GetIsID 1 GhoulChildRace FormID 00084A08 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00084A08_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A08_1 00084A08_1 N Ну? NPCMBilly DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF Billy GetIsID 1 GhoulChildRace FormID 00084A09 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\00084A09_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A09_1 00084A09_1 N Я даже и не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу маму и папу. Спасибо. NPCMBilly MS01PostQuest 0019EF72 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF79 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF79_1.xwm 10/08/2014 01:58 1412708317 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01PostQuest__0019EF79_1 0019EF79_1 N Я скучаю по маме. Почему она так страшно погибла? NPCMBilly MS01PostQuest 0019EF72 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF7A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF7A_1.xwm 10/08/2014 02:01 1412708516 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01PostQuest__0019EF7A_1 0019EF7A_1 N Только я нашел папу, как его убили. Это нечестно! NPCMBilly MS01PostQuest 0019EF72 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF7B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF7B_1.xwm 10/08/2014 02:02 1412708558 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01PostQuest__0019EF7B_1 0019EF7B_1 N Мне уже все равно, что со мной будет. Мама и папа умерли. NPCMBilly MS01PostQuest 0019EF72 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF7C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\0019EF7C_1.xwm 10/08/2014 02:03 1412708601 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01PostQuest__0019EF7C_1 0019EF7C_1 N Angry Я не могу пойти на улицу поиграть. Все мои друзья умерли. NPCMBilly MS01PostQuest 0019EF71 FFFFFFFF FormID 000704F9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704F9_1.xwm 12/09/2014 02:45 1418067950 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01PostQuest__000704F9_1 000704F9_1 N Disgust Такое чувство, словно я снова в холодильнике. NPCMBilly MS01PostQuest 0019EF71 FFFFFFFF FormID 000704F9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBilly\000704F9_2.xwm 12/09/2014 02:46 1418067966 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle MS01PostQuest__000704F9_2 000704F9_2 N Billy.txt